


Good Boy

by Sinisterf



Category: Smallville
Genre: Blackmail, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-05
Updated: 2006-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-15 12:11:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/160720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinisterf/pseuds/Sinisterf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark will do anything to keep his secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

The boy’s mouth was even better than it looked.

Slick with spit and come, it was obscene and exactly everything he had wanted.

“Good boy,” he purred encouragement.

The pink tongue slipped between those oh-so-soft lips and licked the last bit of liquid off of his softening hardness.

He did believe that good behavior deserved positive reinforcement. Perhaps it is where had went wrong with his son? Lack of positive reinforcement.

“That was wonderful,” Lionel said as he zipped up his slacks, “Do give your mother my well wishes, will you?”

“Are we done,” was the curt answer.

He liked how this one still tried to struggle, even if it was in such a small way.

“For now my boy.”

“And… my secret?”

“Quite safe,” Lionel reassured, as he buttoned his cuffs and straightened the rest of his clothes.

The boy made his way to the office door and paused before opening it. Waiting. He knew what was coming. Lionel had trained him well and the boy was a fast learner in all aspects of the phrase.

“Until next week, Clark.” Lionel reminded.

The boy frowned. It was just as pretty as his smile.

The door clicked softly as it closed. Lionel smiled contently. Whoever said deceit didn’t pay had never had an opportunity to cash in.


End file.
